We will continue our work in mechanism of cell-cell adhesion and cell surface architecture in yeasts. Work in lab will encompass three projects in which MBRS students will participate. We will continue to work on molecular genetics and biochemistry of the sexual agglutinins of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. We will study the binding and cell wall anchorage domains of both alpha-agglutinin and its ligand a-agglutinin and its ligand a-agglutinin. This work will entail extensive molecular genetics and gene engineering, physical biochemistry of protein interactions, and structural biochemistry. MBRs student will assist in glycoprotein purification and in characterization of protein-ligand binding. In addition, we will extend our work on mechanism of cell wall anchorage by initiating studies of bleomycin, an antitumor drug that affects anchorage of cell wall mannoproteins. This area of research is carried out as an ongoing collaboration with Dr. Carol Moore of City College of CUNY. We will characterize the drug-induced damage through a combination of genetic and biochemical approaches. An MBRS student is currently involved with this project. A third area of research is in the mechanism of adhesion of Candida albicans to biochemically defined substrata using a new adhesion assay that we have devised. MBRS students will continue to participate in all phases of the work. New students assist an established lab member briefly, and then work on their own project directly under Dr. Lipke's supervision. They achieve more independence as they become more experienced. All students are expected to present their work at lab meetings, regional, and national meetings. The work will be published in established journals as the projects are completed.